


Take It From Me

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan bottoming, begging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It From Me

“Reid, please,” he whimpered, “fuck me. Fuck me, please.”  
  
Derek Morgan was practically sobbing as Spencer Reid grabbed behind his knees and pushed his legs up and apart, spreading him. The dark man’s breath was ragged and hitched, brow knotted and tears falling out of the corners of his eyes over his temples as he stared at the ceiling.  
  
Spencer knew that if he waited any longer, even to prepare his frantic lover, he would lose him. Derek would tell him he couldn’t do this anymore, would tell him he wasn’t good enough and didn’t deserve Reid and he would leave, and it would take the paler man weeks or even months to convince him they belonged together again. It had happened three times over two years before Reid realised that Morgan needed to lose all the control he had in order to survive.  
  
Reid squirted way too much lube onto his hand and coated his cock, knowing there would be a sticky wet patch afterwards, but the less he hurt his lover the better.  
  
“Reid please!” Morgan was gripping the bed sheets so hard beside him Spencer feared his knuckles would shatter from the force. “Fuck me! I need your cock in me! I need you to fucking hurt me, baby...”  
  
Reid grimaced, but mounted his lover, pushing past his puckered tightness in one hard stroke. He hated and loved the tight heat as Morgan yelled in pain, devolving into something between a sob and a moan. He braced his hands behind Morgan’s knees, keeping his legs wide as he began to saw his cock within the other man, the organic wet sound of flesh and lube on flesh loud in Reid’s bedroom.   
  
“Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me!” Morgan chanted, eyes screwed shut, body so tense he shook all over, surrendered and pliant to Spencer’s control.  
  
Reid hated how good it felt to be inside his lover after so many months. He hated that this only happened when Morgan was teetering on the edge of his self-hate and self-destruction. He hated that it always hurt his lover. He hated that deep down he looked forward to these moments.  
  
“Fuck! Baby! Please! Harder!” Morgan begged, breath hitching with a sob.   
  
The only thing that kept Reid from stopping was Morgan’s raging erection bouncing against his stomach, and he slammed against his lover harder, grunting with the effort and grimacing at the obscene squelch of lube between their bodies.  
  
When Morgan came, he wailed like he’d been ripped open, and Reid felt a tear of his own run down his hot cheek. He followed soon after, shoving against his prone lover and emptying in him, relishing the fire and the bliss and hating himself for taking pleasure from his lover’s desperate pain.  
  
Afterwards, Reid led a quiet, distant Morgan to the bathroom, where a bath full of scalding water had cooled to a tolerable heat. It wasn’t until Reid was knelt by the bath, gently washing Morgan’s muscled back with a cloth that his lover exhaled slowly and seemed to return to his own body.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Morgan murmured.  
  
“I love you,” Reid assured. “I love you so much, Derek.”  
  
They wouldn’t talk about it; they never did. Every time Reid promised himself that he would talk about it, so that it wouldn’t cycle around in a cloud


End file.
